


Blind Trust

by ellipsisthegreat



Series: Darkness Trilogy [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer finds out about the source of 'the touching thing,' beats up Hayner's brother, and gets rewarded for his efforts. Set between 'Stygian' and 'Touch.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

_**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. All I own is the plot…_

“So what’s the touching thing about?”

Hayner’s hands, caught in the act of memorizing the fabric of his boyfriend’s bizarre vest, froze.

“The…touching thing?” Hayner asked vaguely, hands moving again seemingly of their own accord.

“You’re always touching something Hayner.” Seifer said, grabbing his hands to keep them still.

“Am I?” Hayner asked, the tips of his fingers (the only parts of his hands that could move at the moment) rubbing together.

“Yeah, you are.” Seifer said. “Just some weird OCD thing, or what?”

“You’re the OCD one.” Hayner snapped easily, but could tell by the look on his boyfriend’s face that he wasn’t going to change the subject by attempting to strike up an argument. He sighed. “You probably don’t remember, but…when we were kids, you found my one day with a blinding spell on me.”

Seifer’s face clouded over for a moment as he tried to dredge up the memory. “Oh, yeah…I remember. You ran into me, and I ended up taking you home.” Then, his trademark smirk. “And you kissed me. Can’t believe I forgot about our first kiss.”

Hayner rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, yeah, very funny. I was trying to kiss your cheek.”

“That’s what they all say.” Seifer said in that infuriatingly, endearingly smug way of his.

“Sure.” He said, resisting the urge to add that on no uncertain terms was Seifer to ever give someone the chance to say that again, unless that someone was Hayner. Or maybe Seifer’s mom. Maybe. “The thing is…that wasn’t the first time someone put that spell on me.”

Seifer’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“And it, uh…wasn’t the last time, either.” He added.

“Who the fuck did you piss off?” Seifer asked.

Childishly, Hayner considered scolding his boyfriend for language. But, well…damn if his language wasn’t just as fucking bad, these days!

“My older brother.” Hayner admitted. He might’ve been too hesitant to give such delicate information to Seifer back when they were kids, but now he didn’t have any worries about what Seifer might do with it.

…Except that that dark expression that had fallen over Seifer’s face definitely didn’t bode well.

“Um…Seifer?” He said when Seifer didn’t say anything.

Seifer scowled. “Your brother made you go blind? More than once?”

“Yeah…but, well, it’s not like I didn’t kind of mostly deserve it a lot of the time. We were kids; we played lots of stupid, mean pranks on each other. It’s, like, the law of brothers or some shit.”

The scowl deepened. “But making you blind?”

“Not permanently.” He said, wondering vaguely if it was somewhat perverse to be defending his brother when he had, after all, blinded him (however temporarily).

“Sure, but…damn, you must’ve done some pretty fucked up shit.”

“Just normal kid-brother stuff…the time you found me, I had brushed our dog’s teeth with his toothbrush.”

“It’s stories like that that make me glad I’m an only child.” Seifer laughed, leaning up and kissing his boyfriend.

“Lucky bastard.” Hayner murmured with no real venom in his words.

“Mm, for more reasons than just that.” Seifer released his hands, sighing happily when they renewed their vigorous memorization of his clothes.

“If I’d known what a sap you were behind closed doors, I’d never have been scared of you.” Hayner giggled as he unzipped Seifer’s vest.

“Figured me leading you home would’ve been a big enough hint.” Seifer said, arching his eyebrow rather lasciviously.

Hayner blinked. “Eh?”

“You were so cute…holding my hand like that…” Seifer leaned up again, trailing kissed up Hayner’s neck and jaw. “And then kissing me…” Seifer mimicked the kiss in question. “If I’d been old enough to know how, I’d have taken you right there.”

Hayner’s breath hitched in his throat.

“But I didn’t…and I was so convinced I hated you…” Seifer chortled, starting another trail of kissed back down Hayner’s throat to his collarbone. “I just wrote off that tingling in my stomach as indigestion.” Another kiss, lower. “Good thing we never have been able to leave each other alone, or I might never have realized how much I love you…”

Hayner let out a sharp hiss of air as Seifer took his nipple between his lips and nibbled softly. “Sap.” He gasped again.

Seifer hummed thoughtfully. “And it looks like I have your brother to thank for that…making you so damn adorable that day…”

Hayner pulled back, scowling. “Don’t thank that asshole for anything! Do you know how many years it took me to stop being afraid of the dark? I couldn’t even play ‘Pin the Tail on the Donkey’ or piñatas! Friggin’ blindfolds—”

“The hell? How many times did he blind you?” Seifer asked.

Hayner flushed and looked away, mad at himself for revealing so much of his past to his fearless boyfriend. “Dunno…I lost count, I guess…probably once or twice a month for…two or three years? It depended on what pranks I played on him and how often…”

Seifer growled and flipped him over. “Why’d you never tell anyone? Or…why didn’t you at least tell me?”

“Why should I? It wasn’t a big deal…siblings are jerks to each other, okay? I did some shitty stuff to him, too…”

“You didn’t make him afraid of being blindfolded!” Seifer grabbed his wandering hands again. “Or give him something like this weird idiosyncrasy of yours!”

“I said it’s not a big deal!” Hayner said, struggling weakly. “So just drop it, and…and fuck me already!”

Seifer didn’t move for a moment, staring down at him with an unreadable expression on his handsome face. Then, giving Hayner a smirk that rather scared him for the things it promised (perverted and otherwise), he swooped down, captured Hayner’s lips with his again, and did just as Hayner had asked.

(KNEEL,PAGEBREAK!)

“What did you do to my brother?” Hayner asked as he came up behind the couch his boyfriend was currently sitting on, and draped his arms around the older man’s neck. “He’s in the hospital with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder—and a million other cuts and bruises, too.”

Seifer let his head fall back onto Hayner shoulder, arching an eyebrow at him. “And what makes you think I had anything to do with it?”

“Because I know you, and I remember the look on your face when I told you it was my brother who used to put blinding spells on me.” Hayner replied, a no-nonsense tone in his voice. “Not to mention he flinched whenever someone said your name.”

“Well, if you saw him, then you know exactly what I did to him.” Seifer jutted out his chin, silently daring Hayner to scold him.

Hayner stared at him for a long while, then smiled and leaned in, kissing him. “Overprotective jerk.” He muttered.

“Mm.” Seifer agreed.

“What’d I do to deserve a great boyfriend like you?” Hayner asked as Seifer turned in the chair for a better angle.

“Got blinded by your brother.” Seifer said, and laughed when Hayner huffed. Then, as Hayner turned to storm off, he reached up and threw his arms around Hayner’s waist, yanking him up over the back of the couch and into his lap. “Aww, chickenwuss, don’t be like that.” He said into Hayner’s ear, running his tongue along the outer shell of it. “Should I have said something more romantic? Like…you ain’t gotta do nothin’, Hayner, ‘cause I’d love you even if you’d never been blinded at all.” He chuckled when Hayner sighed. “’S true enough, I guess.”

Hayner turned around and did some awkward maneuvering until he was straddling Seifer’s hips, the taller man pushed down onto the couch. “Keep talkin’.” He said as he began running his hands over Seifer’s clothes.

“Hmm…?” Seifer hummed, laying back and letting Hayner pander to his strange little quirk. “And what else should I say? How about…” he hissed a little and trailed off as Hayner unzipped his vest and began worshipping his chest with mouth and tongue. “Un, God, you’re so fuckin’ sexy…love it when you’re like this…touchin’ me all over like you haven’t already memorized everything. Is there any part of me you don’t know?”

Hayner smirked lazily and shook his head, kissing teasingly along the hem of Seifer’s pants. Then, abruptly, he sat up straight again, jerking off his shirt. “Wanna see?” He asked.

Seifer cocked his head to one side curiously, eyes widening when Hayner tied the shirt around his eyes haphazardly. “Hayner…you…”

Hayner shivered just the tiniest bit, smiling uneasily. “Still freaks me out a little, sometimes.” He admitted softly, reaching down and letting his fingers ghost over Seifer’s face. “This is your face…” He said, leaning down and carefully leading his mouth to the precise spot he’d kissed Seifer so many years before. “What’re you so surprised for, Seifer?” He reached carefully back and guided Seifer’s ear closer to his mouth. “Didn’t I ever tell you I’m not scared of the dark as long as you’re around?”

“Fuck, Hayner…” Seifer gasped, trying to capture Hayner in another kiss only to have the smaller man pull away with a teasing grin.

“You can never just sit back and let me spoil you.” Hayner mused, head tilted to one side as if he was studying Seifer (which, of course, was impossible due to the blindfold he wore). “Maybe you’re the one with a touching thing.” Then he smirked lewdly. “Should I tie you up?”

“Friggin’ pervert!” Seifer said even as he bit his lip to keep from moaning. It wasn’t often that Hayner got aggressive like this in bed, but when he did…well…

“How about this…” Hayner said, carefully trailing his fingers don’t Seifer’s arms, then grabbing the older man’s hands and pushing them above his head. “I’ll touch…and you’ll watch. Deal?”

Seifer nodded, then—blushing with the embarrassed realization that Hayner couldn’t see him nod—said, “Deal.”

“Good.” Hayner dropped a kiss that was meant for his mouth but hit his nose instead, and giggled. “I can never find the part of your face I want to kiss.”

“’S more fun this way.” Seifer mumbled, arching up with a slight gasp as Hayner’s hands began exploring again—first his chest, then the muscles of his stomach, and then— “Ah!”

“Ooh, I definitely know this place.” Hayner said as he tugged Seifer’s pants down. “It’s my favorite part of your body, after all.”

Seifer let out a strangled groan as Hayner leaned down and kissed his thigh, an obviously intentional miss from where both men knew he really wanted to kiss.

“Uh-oh, another miss.” Hayner said in a sing-song voice, kissing a little closer. “And another…” This time was even closer. “Oops, missed again…”

“Quit teasing me, Goddammit.” Seifer gritted out.

Hayner laughed again, and then he reached up and let his fingers ghost along Seifer’s penis, guiding it to his mouth. “If you say so…”

Seifer gasped raggedly as Hayner took him almost all of the way into his mouth. He forced his hands to stay in their place above his head, even though his fingers itched to tangle into Hayner’s ever-spiky hair, but couldn’t stop them from fisting tightly into the fabric of the couch.

From there on out, they were quiet besides moans and groans and frantic gasps for air, as Hayner brought Seifer just short of completion. He pulled away with a soft ‘pop’ as Seifer protested weakly, but quieted immediately as Hayner sat up, grabbed Seifer’s dick, and guided it to his puckered entrance, sitting down roughly.

Seifer couldn’t hold back anymore, his hands flying forward to grasp Hayner’s hips. Then he shifted, sitting up and kissing the few pained tears off of Hayner’s cheeks as they slipped out under the edges of the blindfold.

“Hayner, Hayner, Hayner, Hayner, Hayner…” He chanted, his voice wavering as Hayner lifted himself up and then dropped again.

They rutted senselessly for a moment before finding an easy rhythm to follow.

“I wanna see you.” Hayner said suddenly, voice quivering slightly—Seifer wasn’t sure if that was from fear or excitement or lust or whatever else. “I wanna…wanna see, fuck!”

“I love you,” said Seifer as he reached up and pulled the makeshift blindfold off of Hayner’s head and tossed it to one side, kissing him before it had the chance to flutter to the floor. “I love you so—ungh—so much. I don’t—ah!—deserve you!”

Hayner nodded breathlessly, then breathed in sharply as the coiling heat in his stomach went taut. “Seifer, I—I’m coming!”

“Okay, come. I’ll catch you.” Seifer said, and then both of them were coming and yelling each others’ names to the heavens as everything exploded into white around them.

Drained, Hayner drooped forward onto his hands. Then his arms gave out and he fell onto Seifer’s chest with a soft grunt.

“Why’d you do that?” Seifer asked as he reached up and caressed Hayner’s face like he’d been wanting to do the whole time.

“I wanted to.” Hayner replied, sighing and nuzzling Seifer’s hand. “Had to prove that I could, I guess.”

Seifer laughed and shook his head. “Stupid…you don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“To myself, then.” Hayner said, nonplussed. “And besides…” He looked away, blushing. “I might have been forced to trust you back then, but…I wanted to show that I trust you by choice, now.”

The corner of Seifer’s mouth curled up into a smile. “And you called me a sap.”

“’Cause you are one.” Hayner said, blowing a raspberry at him. “But since you’re my sap…well, I guess I can forgive you.”

“Uhuh.” Seifer rolled his eyes, then blinked in surprise when Hayner kissed him again. “And what was that for?”

Hayner grinned. “That was for beating the shit out of my brother.”

Seifer smirked.

“Anytime.”

The End.


End file.
